Cathy Brings It On
"Cathy Brings It On" is the tenth episode of season one. It first aired on September 14, 2011. Synopsis In Hollywood, Kelly decides to secretly hire choreographers to give Brooke and Paige an edge. To everyone's shock, Cathy arrives with her Candy Apple dancers to go head to head against Abby's dancers. Competition Attended iHollywood in Los Angeles, California. Weekly dances Summary Melissa is not present at pyramid. She decided to go spend time with her boyfriend and left Maddie and Mackenzie in Abby and Gianna's care. Kelly contemplates hiring a choreographer, but if she does, she can't be in the group. The moms realize that with Maddie and Mackenzie in Abby's care, they could go out and be "seen" or go to auditions. Kelly decides to hire a choreographer after all for Paige. Abby brings in LaQuifa as a guest. This brings up memories for Holly on Nia's old dance. LaQuifa teaches Nia a special move, the death drop, which was going to be the end of the routine. At Candy Apple's, Cathy is creating a duet and solo against ALDC for revenge. Cathy reveals to her dancer Taylor that they are performing against Chloe with the same music. During her own rehearsal, Abby gets a phone call. Her mother was admitted to the hospital. Paige and Kelly meet Mike Munich, the choreographer Kelly secretly hired. Paige only has limited time to learn the routine he choreographed, as he was on a tight schedule. Cathy believes that Taylor's routine of "Dream on a Star" will beat Chloe. The moms ask about Abby's mother and Abby is making a big sacrifice, staying with the girls at competition instead of going to her mother in Orlando. Maddie has a tough solo about a young girl who commits suicide, which puts a lot on her acting ability. Kelly still wants Paige to compete with the group and with her solo, but can't. Abby decides to take Maddie to lunch and talk about her future. Abby talks to her mom and finds out she wasn't doing too well. At the time of competition, Cathy arrives with Candy Apple's, shocking everyone. They express that they will compete and Cathy makes a few jabs at Abby. Kelly decides to pull Paige's solo once more. Maddie performs her solo very well, and Cathy prepares her students. The duets go and soon it is time for the "Dream on a Star" solos. Abby and the moms are shocked to learn Cathy used the same music for Chloe's solo, but Chloe is unfazed and performs well. The group performs and Nia nails the death drop, but the group places third and Maddie places second. Candy Apple's doesn't place at all. Trivia *'Pyramid': **Maddie **Chloe, Nia **Mackenzie, Brooke, Paige *"My Pumps" was previously performed at the Starpower competition the Abby Lee Dance Company attended in episode 6, but was not shown in the episode. *Maddie is seen wearing her "Black Swan" duet costume, but it is unknown if she and Chloe performed it. *Maddie's second place marks the first time on the show she has not gotten first. Video Gallery Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Group Dances Category:Chloe Solos Category:Maddie Solos Category:Duets Category:No Trios Category:Candy Apples Category:Jazz Category:Contemporary Category:Acro Category:IHollywood Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:Candy Apples Episode